


Just Your Average Murder Fic

by VioletNight_9



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots (VioletNight) [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Choking, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Has Issues, Gore, I wrote this in two days, M/M, Murder, Violence, and get content, big brain - Freeform, i tell it to fuck off, murder fic, my gut told me not to post this, my intrusive thoughts are killing me so i was like, no beta we die like men, not the sexual kind, they are not resolved, why not kill an oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletNight_9/pseuds/VioletNight_9
Summary: Remus has some issues, unfortunately his boyfriend is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Rip to Gabriel I guess.OrThe author has issues and instead of talking about them like a normal person, they write them out and project the brutal murders that play at random times of the day in their head onto random characters.If your name is Gabriel, I apologize in advance.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots (VioletNight) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865167
Kudos: 5





	Just Your Average Murder Fic

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Blood, Gore, Murder, Strangling, Psychotic Break, Knives  
> I just really wanted to write gore, tread lightly and feel free to leave if you ever feel uncomfortable. Take care of yourself kiddo.

To say Remus was numb would be accurate. His mind yelled at him- taunting him with thoughts of things he could never have and could never do. Remus looked down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them. His nails pressed into his palm, so close to breaking skin. 

Remus wanted to break something, wanted to see something pop out of a socket. He bit his lip, scratching his nails across his hand, leaving faint red marks.He wanted to lay his hands on something and  _ squeeze,  _ wanted to see blood spill from broken skin. He wanted to-

“Babe? Are you okay?” Remus jumped and his eyes shot over to his boyfriend. Gabriel gave a faint smile and walked over, bending down to where Remus was sitting and placing his hand on Remus’ chin. His finger traced Remus’ bottom lip slowly before he leaned in and stole a short kiss. Remus hummed into the kiss and pressed back harshly against Gabriel’s lips.

“I’m gonna go make dinner, you can join me if you want,” Gabe said, pulling away and walking into the kitchen, sparing a glance to Remus before passing through the doorway. He sat quietly in the living room, bouncing his leg and thinking about what he should do. 

He couldn’t get the images out of his head, the visual of blood painting his hands was practically irresistible. Remus put his head in his hands and let out a heavy breath. He argued with himself in his brain. His leg bounced faster and faster before suddenly, it stopped. He snapped.

Slowly, Remus stood up and walked to the kitchen, bouncing his shoulder against the wall on his way there. He stood in the doorway for a moment, staring at the back of his boyfriend before advancing, his fingers flexing at his sides.

Remus stepped wordlessly behind his boyfriend. Emotions clear from his body as he stared blankly at his neck. Slowly, he lifted his arms up and carefully placed them around Gabriel's shoulders. Gabe smiled and turned his head gently to the side, glancing briefly at Remus. 

The look on his face was all Remus needed.

“Hey baby-” Gabriel choked on his words and Remus spun him around harshly and pinned him to the kitchen counter. A small, sultry smile was sent Remus’ way, the other man oblivious to Remus’ true intentions. “Oh are we feeling frisky today?” Remus’ eyes were still glued to his neck. He licked his lips at the sight of Gabe's bobbing Adam's apple.

Gabriel carefully reached his hands up and carefully cupped Remus’ face, leaning in slowly. A smirk- a crazed, terrifying smirk- crossed over Remus’ lips.  _ Bad move.  _

In seconds Remus’ hands moved to Gabriel's neck, fingers curling around on both sides, meeting in the back as Remus applied heavy pressure to the windpipe. Gabe choked, moving his hands away from Remus’ face and onto his arms, clawing at the skin. He gasped desperately for air as his face grew red.

“Re-mus,” Gabe strained, Remus only pressed harder. His hips slipped from the counter, making the two of them fall with a loud crack echoing around the kitchen. Remus’ grip was lost for a moment, allowing Gabe to catch a few panting breaths. A growl escaped Remus’ throat as he straddled his boyfriend and reached up, opening a drawer and taking out a butter knife. Terror flashed in Gabe's eyes as his gaze locked into the knife.

“Please- please, I don't know what I did! I'm sorry! Please don't-” He begged, tears falling quickly from his eyes as his throat ached. Remus’ expression morphed between emotions rapidly, never quite settling. Another growl was ripped from his throat as he brought a hand up to Gabe's neck once again, and used the other to rear back the knife.

_ “Shut up!” _ Remus drove the knife into Gabe's collar, ripping an agonizing scream from him. Remus pulled out the knife again and stared at the bubbling blood and ripped skin residing in the rigid blade before plunging it deep in-between his boyfriend's ribs. The screams.  _ Oh the screams. _

Remus shuttered and continued to pull out the knife and stab it back in. Blood covered the kitchen floor, screams echoed against the walls. Crimson stained Remus’ hands as the life drove deeper and deeper below the skin, eventually getting buried to the handle. Remus gazed down at his prey, their faces splattered with blood and little bits of skin. Its eyes were half lidded, only half conscious from the pain and blood loss. Breathy, silent screams barely passed it's lips as it whimpered in agony.

For a moment, Remus stopped, tilting his head at the tears that ran down his prey's face. And for a moment, just a moment, hope flashed in its eyes. Remus froze and stared blankly into its eyes. The room was quiet aside from the occasional whimper from his prey. After a beat, Remus started laughing. Hysterical, bubbling, erratic laughter that slammed against the walls and cabinets, taunting his prey as color drained from its face. The hope disappeared.

_ “Adorable.” _

* * *

Remus looked down at his bloodied hands, a strange feeling of satisfaction bubbling in his chest. Water ran quietly in the back of his mind, the cotton in his ear blocking out most sound. No wipers, no screams, no laughter. A disturbingly calm quiet absorbing the house. 

Remus ran his hands under the water, sparing a glance at his now bloodied and stabbed boyfriend. He chuckled a bit before turning his gaze to the dark red water flowing from his hands. Technically Gabe was his ex-boyfriend now right?  _ What a harsh breakup. _ Remus laughed at that.

**Author's Note:**

> i need therapy


End file.
